metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bryyo
I'm not sure whether or not somebody else noticed this but, reminiscent of all the other planets Samus visits in the other Metroid games, this planet features multiple elemental areas: A fiery zone, an icy zone, a mountain zone and a forest zone. The other planets in the game are more specific in this sense. Elysia deals with sky and technology, Norion is a vast forest with a military spot, the Pirate Homeworld is a polluted lodge of machiney, and Phaaze is .... well, just Phazon. Is this detail worth mentioning in the article? -- 00:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) You could certainly describe that in the geography section or something. Bryyo Seed still needs an article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) A simple idea If anyone can get the world map of Bryyo (the in-game one) it would fit very well in the article. And of course a navigator like the one for Zebes. TyagoHexagon 16:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Naw, we already have links to Recon's maps, and someone stole the MP2 ones and put them in those pages. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::That "someone" was me, actually. Sorry for that. And they aren't there anymore, so no problem. TyagoHexagon 16:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Bryyonian ships I was looking over the article on Bryyo and noticed in the trivia section that someone had mentiond the"planetoids" chained to the planet. I think that these are actually the often mentioned ships that the Bryyonians created,since one is shown in the first lore entry that mentions them and the fact that the damaged parts show an interior that looks interestingly artificial. Does anybody else agrre with this idea?Marx Wraith 16:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Living Planet? Has anyone besides me noticed that, at one of the landing sites (First one on Bryyo, I think) , it mentions that the rock has grown over the golem? Should this be added?-- ''page/ '' 04:36, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. I noticed that today and there are some cracks surrounding the golem in the rock, it could be possible that when the bryyonians ran out of power it simply fell in. Also, it might have jumped in, as Mogner displayed this ability, but got stuck. But i don't believe it specifically says that rock GREW over the golem I don't suggest adding that just yet. Death Recon 01:43, October 24, 2010 (UTC) 1500 years seems a little fast for sedimentary rock to form, but I could easily see it getting buried by normal geological processes.--AdmiralSakai 01:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Meanwhile, in Gallery... I would think that the MP3this and MP3that in the Gallery Section of this page would be a little redundant - what would would you think? Mp3c 03:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The name "Bryyo" Hi all, my first post here so tell me if I'm not doing this right ;) As a creative director I'm working a lot with scientific references when it comes to lore and concepts. I've always thought of the name Bryyo as referring to Bryo/Bryos/Bryon (Greek for moss/liverwort (and hornworts)). As in bryology, bryophytes or bryozoa. For instance bryophytes (land plants without true vascular tissue) reproduces via spores and have no flowers. Its easy to imagine an upscaled "bryonic jungle" when you see images such as the Cliffside Airdock SamplerInfo 10:07, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It's easily imaginable in a series like this, isn't it? Vommack 20:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Oooh. Science! My compliments on digging that up. If you don't put it in the trivia section yorself, I certainly will. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sideways rotational axis? It says half the planet is in constant day and half in constant night, meaning the planet's become tidally locked with its sun and stopped rotating. However, it says the remaining habitable part of the planet is 'equatorial' rather than the expected ring connecting the poles, so does that mean the planet's axis of rotation is tilted, like Uranus? Thing is, that would mean they already had half the planet day and half night to begin with. I think perhaps the line about it being an equator has to be a slight semantic error, and the habitable ring of jungle is more properly a pair of meridians. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 67.182.130.241 (talk • ) :Well, it's possible for equatorial to refer to the meteorological climate. By the way, a couple of asides: Where did you find that bit of information? I can't find it in the article, but if you found a logbook entry for it, add it to the article by making a Logbook section and using Template:Infobox Logbook; the Unused Logbook section gives a pretty good idea of how to use it. Also, in the future, please sign your comments with ~~~~. Thanks, RAN1 {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 18:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC)